The present invention is directed to archery targets, and, more particularly, concerns a life-size three-dimensional animal-simulating archery target having an animal-shaped body, a replaceable target insert, and a replaceable body cover. The archery target is adapted for use with both broad head and field point arrows, and, since the target simulates a game animal, it provides not only for target practice but also provides an experience closely related to actual bow hunting of game animals.
Conventional three-dimensional life-size animal-simulating archery targets having the target formed from a single piece of molded foam having a shape resembling that of a game animal, for example a deer, suffer from several drawbacks. First, the primary target area located in the kill area or vital area of the upper chest cavity is the primary aiming point and relatively quickly destroyed due to repeated strikes with arrows and the entire target must be replaced. Replacement of the entire foam target involves a substantial expenditure, especially when relatively large targets are concerned. This problem is accentuated when broad head arrows are used for target practice.
Another drawback related to the use of the single piece three-dimensional animal-simulating archery target is the selection of the weight of foam used for target construction. The entire target must be constructed of a relatively dense, heavy and expensive foam material, such as 5 or 6 lbs/cu/ft polyurethane foam. Further, the foam selected to construct the entire target must be adapted for use with both broad head and field point arrows. If the foam material is not dense enough, the arrows which strike the target may completely penetrate therethrough or penetrate so far that the feathers on the rear of the arrow are entangled in the foam material causing costly arrow damage.
One attempt at addressing some of the above-described drawbacks of the single piece foam target is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,082 issued to McKenzie et al. and entitled "Archery Target With Replaceable Target Segments". The archery target is disclosed as having first and second body segments having a shape simulating the forward and rearward extremities respectively of an animal and a replaceable central target segment having a shape corresponding to the central trunk of the animal. The central replaceable target segment is releasably joined to the forward and rearward body segments by vertical male and female dovetails. The target was intended to reduce the costs involved with the use of three-dimensional foam archery targets by having a replaceable target segment which is removed and replaced following extended use of the target, while the forward and rearward body segments are reused together with a new target segment. However, since the replaceable target segment comprises approximately one-third of the total target area, it is relatively expensive to replace. Further, during actual use of such a target, the vertical dovetails holding the segments together tend to come apart with repeated arrow strikes due to the dynamic force of the arrows impacting the target. In an attempt to keep the target together, one may add cement, glue, or foam adhesive between the target segments, but, in so doing, they destroy the replaceability of the central target segment. Once this is done, following extended use and disintegration of the target segment, the entire target has to be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,376, issued to Croll, and entitled "Animal-Simulating Three-Dimensional Archery Target and Method of Manufacture" discloses an archery target wherein transversely gathered thermoplastic film is wrapped into the shape of an animal and the wrapped shape is covered with thermoplastic sheeting heat-sealed to the wrapped film. The shape is filled with additional transversely gathered plastic film folded upon itself and inserted into the wrapped film shape. The plastic film material has a self-closing or healing characteristic intended to permit the target to resist destruction and increase the service life of the target. Such a material is not suitable for use with broad head arrows because the plastic material will close in around the back of the arrowhead making it difficult to remove.
Hence, there is a need for an improved three-dimensional life-size animal-similating archery target which is adapted for use with both broad head and field point arrows, which does not come apart during use, and which provides for a relatively long service life at reduced cost.